Abomination
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Sooner or later Alfred was bound to create something he regretted, and that came in the form of a white blob. Matthew, left to babysit while Alfred tried to think of a solution, quickly grew fond of the affectionate creature. Mochi!Amer. Kinda cracky. PWP


Alfred was always one for experiments, Matthew knew this. He also knew when Alfred went too far, because he wouldn't hear from him for a while and then randomly receive a bouquet of flowers.

Matthew hated the walk over to his house; dreading, _fearing_ what creation he came up with next.

Normally it was just electronic devices, think that would allegedly make life easier. In the beginning he…well he was certainly trying. His multiple use inventions weren't always the best—Matthew just stared at him when Alfred proudly waved his hamburger flipper-flyswatter before him (although he had to admit his flashlight-radio-stove was pretty interesting). But after time his inventions started to get better, evolving to spectacular innovations that were award worthy, so it was only in due time that Alfred grew so spectacular that he would go over the line of ethics.

His hand didn't even wrap around the doorknob before it was wrenched open to produce a contrite looking American who probably thought keeping his smile in place would make his invention easier to swallow.

The smile fell when Matthew crossed his arms.

"What is it this time, Alfred."

Letting Matthew come inside, Alfred shut the door and with a hesitant tone he mumbled, "you might want to sit down."

"Why do I want to sit—Alfred what did you do? It isn't another one of your 'rapidly dissolving toilet paper' ideas to help the environment?"

"No! No….I…" Alfred made frustrated sound before whistling loudly with two fingers. "I guess I'll just show you then."

The fact that Alfred was _calling it_ made Matthew's heart quicken uncomfortably, and he found himself shifting away from the doorway that Alfred was looking towards. In the span of five seconds, Mathew saw something slither from the living room into the hallway and he couldn't believe his eyes. The thing was a large white mass, as tall as his knee and as wide as his arm, and in the center were two bright blue eyes that looked remarkably like Alfred's, eyebrows, and a small line of a mouth.

Backing up as the thing continued to move forward, Matthew's voice cracked as he nearly yelled, "did you mutate a marshmallow? What the hell is that!"

"Easy, Mattie, easy! It's not going to hurt you, it's just…well, I hadn't really named him yet." Alfred leaned down and held out his arms for the large gelatinous mass, which made an odd human-like happy sound and leaped into them. As it jumped, the white blob shrunk in size so it fit easily into his arms, babbling as it moved up to kiss Alfred's cheek. "He's pretty affectionate too, so don't worry. I don't know what to call him. I was thinking A-"

"Abomination."

"-America," Alfred finished with a stern glare, petting the creation as it turned in his hands to look at Matthew. "I thought, you know, since it's American made, and I made it, and it's basically a _part _of me-"

As Alfred was rambling on, Matthew's gaze was ensnared by the blob's- _America's_ bright blue eyes. They were staring at him intently, and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn the thing purred and wriggled its eyebrows.

Without warning the thing jumped from Alfred's arms and shifted in size, elongating and growing with legs and arms protruding from the body. When he landed, America towered over him, eyes bright and curious, mouth open in a smile and his arms were outstretched. With a yell, Matthew tripped over his feet in his hurry to back up but America was ready. He caught Matthew before the Canadian could make contact with the ground and lifted him in the air, forcing his legs to circle his body as the white arms pressed against his back.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he heard the muffled yells, and pulled roughly on America's arm. "Let go, America, he can't breathe!"

Matthew was kicking and struggling, trying to pull away far enough to breathe when America listened and let Matthew go, shrinking in the process. Matthew fell to the ground with a loud bang, America made a sad sound and kissed Matthew before scurrying away, and Alfred was left standing there in bewilderment.

"Matt….dude, I'm so _sorry. _I didn't think he'd get so…so… affectionate towards you."

Taking a second to catch his breath and regain his bearings, Matthew nodded to Alfred and waved him off. "Well, at least he listens. What are you going to do? You can't possibly keep him." Matthew ran his fingers over his lips and stared at the doorway America left through.

"Yes, well…I was hoping that you could help me with that. I think there could be something with his genetic makeup, and he might not survive longer than a week. I have to retrace my steps and see if I'm right, but…I can't take him out of the house, obviously, and no one else can know of this just yet. He's just an experiment. Can…can you stay with me, Mattie?"

It wasn't fair to ask him like that, not with those baby blue eyes shining down to him as he used his effective puppy dog expression. With a sigh, Matthew agreed. "Fine, but as long as you don't leave the house; I don't want to be stuck with that thing all alone."

"Don't worry! You won't, I'll always be nearby!"

He should have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

Alfred might have been in the house, but as he tried to figure out the DNA strands he was off in the basement which left Matthew practically alone. He told himself that he shouldn't be nervous around the marshmallow looking thing, but it's blatant and overly affectionate nature towards him made him nervous. Wherever he went, if Alfred wasn't with him America was; in the corner of the room, on the couch beside him, staring at him from the bed as Matthew was on the computer…

It was unsettling.

After the first night, however, while Alfred was in the basement Matthew was in the bathroom having a shower when the thing struck. The water drowned out the sounds of it opening and closing the door, and before he knew what was happening, the shower curtain was pulled back so the humanoid America could step inside behind him. As if it knew Matthew was about to scream it covered his mouth gently and made a shushing sound.

"Friend."

Matthew's eyes widened as he heard the distorted word come from the creature, said in a tone that was like Alfred's. Had Alfred used his own DNA to make this?

"Friend," the thing reiterated, nodding and looking into Matthew's eyes seriously. When Matthew nodded America slowly dropped its hand away from his mouth, smiling and cooing unintelligible sounds when he didn't scream.

"Friend?" The creature nodded. "So…you're good?" Another nod. "You won't do anything to hurt me…?"

"No!" America looked scared almost as his hands smoothed over Matthew's shoulders; the water made the texture of his hands interesting. He felt spongy, almost slippery for the most part, but the palm of his hand was able to grip things easily instead of it slipping away. "Never hurt _Mattie! _Rather die! _Love_ Matthew," America said, covering the area above his heart, and the same area on his white chest.

Matthew smiled gently, feeling a little better but still wary. "Then, why are you in here with me?"

"Love Matthew."

He nodded, confused as to why he reiterated his statement once more. Maybe that's all he was taught? "Thank you, I appreciate it. You're pretty awesome yourself…" He swallowed thickly when America's eyes developed a certain gleam, one he had seen numerous times in Alfred's before. With an awkward chuckle, Matthew tried to sidle away from him as he muttered, "well…I was just going to wash up a bit more so—hey!"

America had picked Matthew up and pressed him against the shower all, his legs remarkably stable as if they were cemented to the ground, and was sucking on Matthew's neck.

"What are you doing? L-let go—"

"_Loving _Mattie."

His heart sank as the blue eyes burned up at him, hands moving to pin his arms against the wall after making sure his legs were around his waist. Further illustrating just how much America could manipulate his form, he soon created another pair of arms which sprouted below the ones already in existence and those hands secured their place on his thighs.

So that's what he meant.

"Oh no, this isn't a good idea, America! Put me down!" Matthew cried out when he felt something prod against his entrance, the slippery, somewhat slimy surface allowing it to breach inside. Breathing harsh and eyebrows furrowing, Matthew gasped out, "too much! S-slow down…"

With wide, caring eyes, America was looking at him with distress in their depths, upset that he appeared to be hurting him so once more he altered himself. Matthew could feel the length inside of him shrink in diameter as America slid in to the hilt, and he found he could breathe a little easier now.

"Okey?" America whispered out, tone sounding as though he were on the brink of tears.

"I-I'm okay…" Matthew breathed deeply as he wriggled his toes, walls flexing around him.

It started slowly, so slow that Matthew wasn't exactly sure he was feeling it correctly, but when he felt the familiar burn and stretch he clued into what was happening. Bit by bit America thickened, growing larger in diameter until he surpassed what he was used to with Alfred.

During all of this America was staring into Matthew's face, taking pleasure in his expressions as he filled him intimately. Once he was of a remarkable size, one that took Matthew's breath away yet didn't tear him apart, he began to move. Matthew cried out as America almost pulled out entirely just to ram his full length back inside of him, stretching and working Matthew, pounding him against the wet tiles as the water cascaded over their bodies. He was honestly surprised that Alfred didn't hear them from how loud Matthew felt he was, his loud moans echoing off of the walls as their skin slapped together. If he looked into America's eyes and only his eyes, he could almost pretend that it was Alfred making rough love to him, and it was his moaning that he heard.

The water was nearly cold when they came, America working Matthew's shaft with one of his hands as he came inside of him, a thick substance that he felt seeping out and running along on his leg before the water cleaned it away. America was shuddering against him, hands soft in their caresses as he pressed tender kisses to his face and neck. "Good?"

Matthew nodded twice as he was lowered to the ground, feeling an odd full sensation as he tried to hobble away to stand beneath the showerhead. "Yeah, it was." He didn't want it in the first place, not knowing what copulating with such a creation would do to him, but at least the creature seemed to be thoughtful in other regards.

America made a happy sound and pressed himself against Matthew sucking and kissing his chest, focusing his attention upon his nipples as Matthew tried to finish his shower.

He couldn't let Alfred know what happened.

Over time Matthew realized that he was like a leech; if he wasn't pressing Matthew down beneath him while in his humanoid form, America was on Matthew's shoulder, either just sitting there or latched onto his neck, kissing whatever skin he could reach. Whenever Matthew would try to reprimand him America would take the opportunity to latch onto his face and kiss him on the mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and tongue, so he just gave up and let America be.

Surprisingly enough, Matthew felt himself growing attached to the creature, and would look forward to spending the day with him when he woke up. Whenever Alfred was around America was much more laid back, content to just rest on Matthew's lap as they watched television, but it was uncomfortable for Matthew when it would watch them kissing or making love. He started to talk to America a lot more and found pleasure in their simple way of talking. He was just as excitable as Alfred, and it was on the night of the third day that Matthew realized that he cared for America.

Matthew was curling up in bed, waiting for Alfred to finish in the basement when America hopped onto the mattress beside him and wormed his way beneath the covers. When he nuzzled up against Matthew and let out a soft sigh, the blonde felt his chest tighten as he held the ball closer. He knew that America had found a way deep into his heart, and America meant a lot to him.

It was on the night of the fourth day that things became interesting. Matthew was watching television with America, who was nuzzled against his hip, when he felt the creature tug at his sweatpants, lowering them down just enough.

"America, what are you doing?" Matthew whispered, eyes darting to the door in case Alfred was nearby.

"Need Mattie. Now."

America wriggled onto his lap and pushed down against him, moving his white body back and forth, all the while humming Matthew's name and smiling up to him. Matthew couldn't resist the stimulation, and found himself stroking the creature's soft skin. "Such a good boy, America…"

"Good."

Lifting America up, Matthew asked for guidance as he lowered him back down, not knowing where exactly to thrust into, but after a bit of work he was pumping his cock into the warm, soft recesses of America's body. He established a nice, slow, comfortable rhythm as his toes curled and breath grew short, feeling the end upon him.

"_What are you doing."_

Matthew nearly jackknifed off of the couch and even America squeaked and fell to the side, both turning to stare into Alfred's eyes as if they were caught stealing. America moved before Matthew however, and in the back of his mind he acknowledged his protective stance. "A-Alfred, I…It's not—"

"Alfred join?"

Or so he thought it was protective.

The two North Americans stared incredulously at the creature, who was just smiling in return, looking back to Matthew with a reassuring gaze. "Join?" Alfred murmured once more, lips curling marginally. "Well, well, Mattie. Looks like someone wants me to join…"

"A-ah…I don't know if this is such a good idea…"

"No? But having sex with America is?"

Groaning a little, Matthew wiped his blushing face and looked away from Alfred's smug expression. "Fine. But don't think I'm bottoming to you and America."

Alfred was just stepping out of his pants when he laughed, shaking his head slowly to Matthew. "Oh, you think so?"

"I know so, Al." Matthew crossed his arms and stood across from him, the two naked forms staring each other down and waiting for the other to move or step down. "It would only be fair."

"But wouldn't you want to experience what it would be like? To have both America and I on you? _Inside you?_" Alfred moved closer and ran a finger along his collarbone. "You can have me so many other nights…but how often does this come along?" He pressed his lips against his ear and whispered, "don't you agree?"

The moment Matthew nodded, Alfred gently pushed him down onto his back in a spacious area near the couch, covering his body slowly with his own. "I knew you'd see things my way, baby. Now open up for us…"

Matthew parted his lips and legs, allowing Alfred to settle and thrust his tongue inside of him. He allowed Alfred to dominate his mouth while his hands roamed over the taut muscles of his back, harsh breaths, moans, and wet sounds of kissing filling the room. "Al," Matthew panted after moving his mouth away, "I'm hard enough as is, I need—"

Alfred covered his mouth once more, silencing his demand as he reached down to stroke himself before aligning with Matthew's entrance, all thoughts of lubrication out of his mind. He didn't have a chance to remember, however, because in this time America had left the room and came back with a bottle, not-too-gently pushing Alfred back.

"Prepare!"

Blinking at the creature, Alfred nodded jerkily and grabbed the bottle, popping the cap open and dispensing just enough to help. As he did this America climbed onto Matthew's chest, small mouth nibbling on a pebbled nipple before kissing him lightly.

"Mattie in me."

Giving America a tender smile, Matthew cupped the creature and gave him another soft kiss before moving him down, his tip prodding the white opening. "Alright, America. I'd like that…" Lowering it onto his shaft, Matthew heard America make an odd keening, purring sound as he was filled once more; those bright eyes shining across to him, filled with such a potent expression it nearly took Matthew's breath away.

Alfred helped in that matter as he moved inside of him, his length stretching and filling Matthew in a way that made his toes curl and back arch. Oh, how he loved to have Alfred inside of him.

"Oh god, yes, Alfred…Americ-ah!" Matthew let out a harsh breath as he felt America tighten around him as he lifted the creature upward, noting the smug expression in his eyes. "Y-you…!"

Alfred, feeling left out, increased the speed of his thrusts, holding onto Matthew's hips roughly as he slapped against him. Matthew's cries and moans fueled his fire, but every time he called out to the creature, or as he watched his gentle caresses, Alfred felt that fire die. He knew it was irrational to be jealous of such a thing, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of resentment towards the thing.

Having already been so aroused, it took very little time for Matthew to come, shouting as he filled America and felt the creature shiver around him. It seemed to absorb every last drop of Matthew's seed, for it didn't leave a trail as America moved over his body to Matthew's face, kissing him once more but for longer this time. Matthew was boneless, and barely held onto America as he yielded for him, the soft texture seeming to melt against him, and a sweet taste invading his mouth.

"My turn," came America's whisper against Matthew's mouth as the round form expanded. America was smiling much like Alfred as he knelt by Matthew's head, holding him up with one hand as the other wrapped around the base of his human-like penis. "Taste?"

"Okay," Matthew's voice was choppy as Alfred thrust into him, but he managed to hold onto America enough to swallow down his length, sucking happily onto the organ. It was a lot like going down on Alfred, yet at the same time it was nothing like it. The skin was somewhat doughy, yet firm, and he tasted as sweet as his mouth did, which caused Matthew to moan around him. America shuddered and writhed, hands now running through Matthew's hair as the man bobbed his head along him, both ignore Alfred as they lost themselves in the sensations.

"Matt…I-" America gave little warning before he came hard into his mouth, his come seeping out of Matthew's mouth as the blonde tried to swallow what kept on coming. Looking up to those blue eyes, Matthew almost laughed as he greedily drank him down— his come was sweet too.

Pulling back with a wet pop, Matthew moaned and licked his lips, all the while looking at America, wiped his mouth, and licked his fingers clean before licking his shaft clean. Alfred's eyes narrowed as he glared at Matthew— he had never done that to him before. Matthew rarely swallowed his come.

Alfred was almost animalistic as he pounded into Matthew, hands roaming incessantly as he tried to get his attention back on him. When Matthew looked back to him as America moved away he could feel his heart skip a beat…only to flat line when America began to lift Matthew up to slide beneath him.

"Me too."

"Wha- no, you've had your turn! Twice!" Alfred glared at the creature and was ready to lift Matthew up when the thing growled at him and placed his hands on Matthew's chest, keeping him firm against him. Matthew appeared to have missed America's growl and instead glared at Alfred. "Don't be so mean, Al! America means well- ah!" He cried out as America's pudgy humanoid fingers pinched and plucked at his nipples, rolling them between two digits only to pull once more. "Oh yes, just like that, America…"

As Alfred felt America's cock press against his as he sought entrance into Matthew, he couldn't wait until the week's end.

That didn't stop him from fucking Matthew senseless however, trying to outshine America even though he could manipulate his form to rub and press against Matthew's prostate. It was then that he slammed in a few more times before releasing deep into Matthew's core, plotting what he was going to do next.

It was the sixth day that Alfred heard Matthew's heart breaking scream, sounding as though it came from the bedroom. With ground eating strides Alfred ran to where Matthew was, running into the room and looking for his lover. "Mattie—"

He found Matthew on the ground with America, clothed, with America on his back. Matthew was kneeling over him, one hand clutching a white one tightly as he ran his free hand over the creature's face. "No…no, look at me America! Look at Mattie…" Matthew let out a choked sob as America rolled his head to the side, eyes appearing someone sightless as he had a hard time trying to find his face.

"Mattie…"

"Yes!" he cried happily, "Mattie is right here, America…Don't let go, just hold on to me, keep looking at me!" Matthew's tears were falling unchecked down his face as he looked then to Alfred, expression beseeching. "He- he just fell…he didn't look well when we woke up, and looked a little grey so I thought he should sleep. But…but then when he got up to…he fell, and now looks like he's _dying! _Alfred, you have to help him! What's wrong with him!"

Alfred stood helplessly in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he waved his hands before him. "I-I told you, Mattie, that he probably wouldn't last a week…I'm sorry."

"_What! _He can't-_"_

"Mattie…"

Matthew cried out as he looked down to America, running his hand fervently over his face. "It's okay, love, don't exert yourself!"

"Love…Mattie."

Feeling the grip slowly weaken, Matthew's eyes widened as the hand fell from his grasp, lax beside the immobile body. "America? America…!" Matthew pressed down against the creature and buried his face into his neck, sobbing, "I love you too! No, please, don't die!"

Alfred wanted to leave the room as he heard Matthew's wailing, but he couldn't just leave him in this state. Instead he hunkered down behind him and rubbed Matthew's back, trying to give some comfort as he sneered at the dead creature.

"Don't worry, Mattie…I'm here and everything will be okay…"


End file.
